Just For Them
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: A series of short, unrelated stories about and just for two of our favorite boys: Sora and Riku! Requests are welcome! Title and rating are subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Here's a little series I'm doing to get myself back into writing. It's consists of 0short SoraRiku/RikuSora stories because I love these two together and don't seem to write enough of them. The genres vary, story to story. And they're all written for fun! Uhm...I'll be updating a few times every week or so. Or I'll try to anyway! Welp, I hope you enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**_The Nightmare_**

A loud crash of thunder shook the house of the client Riku was stuck babysitting. The silver-haired 17 year old had nodded off a few minutes before the storm had begun on the couch in the living room. But the thunder wasn't what ended up waking him up. It was the muffled screaming that was still audible, even over the noise, coming from the room of his client, a 9 year old boy by the name of Sora.

The silver-haired teen shot up from the couch and rushed to the room of the young boy. He threw open the bedroom door and walked in. In the bed, the 9 year old was thrashing about, still screeching every so often.

Riku hurried over to the bed and grabbed the boy, gently, to stop his thrashing.

"Sora, Sora, Sora." Riku called softly to the boy, hoping his voice would break up his nightmare and wake him up. After the silver-haired teen called to him a few more times, the brunet stopped moving and his eyes shot open. Riku and Sora stared at each other before the brunet's eyes welled with tears and he started whimpering.

"Sora, it's all okay." The teen tried soothingly.

"R-Ri…" Was all he could get it out before he pulled Riku to him and cried into his chest. Riku patted the burnet's spikes with one hand as his other hand reached for the bedside light and turned it on, a comforting glow lighting up the room.

"It's alright, Sor. You were just having a nightmare." The boy shook in his arms, but began to calm down. Finally, when his sobs became mere whimpers, Sora looked up at Riku.

"It was awful," he told the teen softly.

"Was it the one about zombies again?" Riku asked.

Sora shook his head vigorously. "Worse."

"What could be worse than zombies?"

"Giant carrots with sharp claws and teeth screeching at you to eat them!" Sora replied with wide-eyes. Riku fought back a smile as he nodded.

"Giant carrots, huh?" Riku repeated.

"Yeah."

"Sor, did you by any chance not eat you carrots at dinner?" The silver-haired teen asked. Sora studied him, his blue eyes growing larger.

"H-How'd you know?!"

"Same thing used to happen to me. If I didn't do something I was supposed to, like eat all my vegetables at supper, I would unknowingly feel guilty about it and it could come back and haunt me, usually in nightmares that night." Riku informed the child.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. So did you feel guilty, or bad, about not eating your carrots?"

"Yes." Sora nodded, sounding small.

"Then there you go! That's the source of your nightmare!" Riku announced.

"Oh! Well then next time I'm going to eat all my carrots so I won't feel guilty and pay for it later." Sora exclaimed.

"Good for you Sor." Riku smiled. "Now do you think you're good enough to go back to sleep?"

Sora thought for a minute and then smiled. "Yupp, I think so!"

"Good." Riku untangled himself from Sora before ruffling the chocolate brown spikes. "Now get some sleep."

Sora nodded before getting under the covers and pulling them up to his chin. Riku turned off the light and walked out of the room.

Riku barely made it back to the living room he had once occupied when he heard Sora call out his name again. Riku sighed and turned around, walking back to the bedroom.

Standing at the door, Riku asked, "What's wrong Sora?"

"I may not be a hundred percent good…Could you maybe stay with me? At least until I fall back to sleep?" The brunet asked, his tone innocent and soft. Riku couldn't help but chuckled before complying with the boy's request. The silver-haired teen walked over to Sora's bed and climbed in. Sora immediately gravitated to him, snuggling into his arms with a soft sigh.

"Thanks Riku." Sora yawned appreciatively. He already felt safer in the teen's arms and allowed himself to close his eyes. Within minutes the brunet was snoring quietly.

Riku smiled down at him.

"No problem, Sor." Riku finally replied before closing his eyes and letting himself nod off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** First one is done! Hope you liked it! I am accepting requests so please, if you have one, feel free to tell me! :D I will try my best to write them for you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Here's the second one of my series of many. I have one more of my own to type up before I start on requests, so please keep those requests coming! I'd love to write something you'd like to read! :D Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**_Sora_**

"Sora!" The silver-haired teen ran over to his best friend, a spiky-haired brunet by the name of Sora, who was busy putting his books into his locker. Sora looked over to at him and smiled.

"Hey Ri- Whoa!" The younger teen was cut off suddenly when he was yanked away from his locker by his flustered friend.

Sora glanced back at his locker that stood wide open for the world to see its contents, a worried expression on his face. He didn't want anything to get stolen!

"Riku! Riku wait! My locker!" Sora tried to resist Riku's pulling, but instead just ended up tripping over his own feet.

"It'll be fine! I just need to talk to you." Sora sensed something was up by the tone of voice his best friend was using with him and immediately forgot about his locker.

As he trailed behind the older teen he asked, voice filling with concern, "Ri, is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine. Just gotta talk to you." Riku replied as he and Sora turned a corner and quickly walked down a near empty hall.

Sora watched as Riku looked from one side of the hall to the other, in search of something. Suddenly Riku stopped, opened a door, and pulled Sora inside.

The brunet stumbled into the semi-dark room and bumped into a desk nearby.

As the brunet regained his balance, Riku closed the door behind them.

Sora turned to Riku, about to ask him what was up when Riku pressed his lips against the brunet's.

Sora's blue eyes widened immediately as Riku pulled him closer. Sora resisted, pushing him back and breaking them apart.

Riku staggered back. Sora's eyes had adjusted well enough to the darkness to be able to make out Riku's shocked and slightly hurt expression.

"Sor?"

It took Sora a moment to find his voice, but when he did all he could say was, "What the heck?"

"Sora…I'm sorry."

"I thought you wanted to talk, Riku. But apparently our definitions of talking are completely different." Sora exclaimed. He heard Riku sigh and suddenly the lights were flipped on, causing Sora to squint.

"Ah, God Riku."

"Oh, the light…right." Riku acknowledged the reason as to why Sora sounded so frustrated. Sora sighed this time as he sat on top of a desk.

"Riku, what's going on?" His eyes had finally adjusted once again to the light and were now watching his best friend.

"Sora…" Riku began, his voice soft. "You're right. I did say I wanted to talk to you, and it was completely unfair of me to kiss you like that before I told you what I wanted to say."

Sora smiled reassuringly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Riku looked at the brunet and shook his head. "You deserve an explanation."

"Okay. I'm game for that." Sora laughed and sat back on his hands, waiting for Riku to begin talking.

"Well to put it bluntly, I love you. For a long time I have. But being your best friend, I didn't want to ruin anything between us. It didn't want to ruin the friendship we've had established for many years. But recently it's gotten so bad…my feelings have gotten stronger, so much stronger that I couldn't resist them and I finally broke down. Me kissing you was the ending result. I'm sorry." Riku admitted.

Sora blinked at the silver-haired teen before hopping off the desk he was perched on. He walked over to Riku with a small smile on his features. Riku watched him advance toward him closely.

"Riku, I told you already that it was okay. Stop apologizing." Sora told him. Sora wrapped his arms around his best friend as said best friend stood there, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Sor…"

"Riku, I'll be honest with you, I don't love you with the same intensity you do. I won't lead you on and say I do. Being your best friend is way too important to me to screw up by pretending to feel something I don't. I don't want to hurt you."

"I understand, Sora. " Riku replied.

"But Riku, don't rule me out just yet. Just because I don't return your feelings right now, doesn't mean it won't happen. There is still a possibility that I could….Just, that hasn't happened yet."

Then, before he pulled away, Sora gave Riku a quick kiss on the cheek. Riku blinked at the brunet in surprise. Sora grinned cheerfully at his best friend before walking around the teen and leaving the room.

--

Riku woke with a start. He looked around his dark room.

"It was…a dream."

Putting his head in his hands he groaned, annoyed.

"Damn it. What is wrong with me? Feeling that way about Sora…even if it is in my dreams." Riku fell back into his pillows where he sighed.

"Like that'd ever happen."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Second one: done! Hope you liked it! Remember: Send in those requests if you have 'em!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This one's a little late cause I couldn't find the notebook I wrote it in XD; I don't think it's quite as good as the other two, but I can deal with it if you guys can! Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: **I only own Cheese.

* * *

**_The Burglar_**

It was around 9:15 at night and Sora was home alone. Not that he minded. He'd been playing video games ever since his parents left him an hour earlier.

He enjoyed these times alone, where he wasn't always been nagged by his mother and father to do chores. He could relax on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn beside him, playing his favorite games.

Or well at least he _did _enjoy it until he heard a loud crash outside of his home. Sora jumped, the sound unexpected in the semi-silent house. He paused his game and got up, walked over to the window, and pushed back the curtains to peek out. He smushed his face up against the glass to see as best he could into the darkness. Squinting, he turned his gaze to the front door, where a dim light lit up the steps.

"Hmm…maybe it was my imagination?" Sora mused after seeing no one at his front door. He backed away from the window and went back to his spot on the floor in front of his T.V. The brunet was about to start up his game again when another loud crash was heard.

The brunet froze. "Or maybe it's not!"

The brunet, really freaked out now, grabbed his cell phone off the couch behind him and quickly punched in the number of the person he knew would save him.

The phone was picked up after the second ring. _"Hello?"_

"Riku!"

_"Oh hey Sora." _

"Riku! Riku! Riku! Riku!" The brunet repeated frantically.

_"What? What is it?" _

"There's someone outside my house! I think it's a burglar!"

_"A burglar, Sora? Really? Did you forget where you live? Destiny Islands doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'burglar'."_ Riku told him.

"Riku!" Sora whined. "I'm serious!"

Riku sighed.

_"Well what do you want me to do about it?"_ The silver haired teen asked.

"Come over here and check it out? I'm too scared to!" Sora replied.

_"What?! Why should I risk my life if there really is a burglar outside your house?"_ Riku asked, slightly appalled at Sora's request.

"Because I'm your best friend and you would be an absolute mess if I was kidnapped or killed." Sora pointed out. "Please Riku! Please? Please? Please?"

Riku sighed, defeated.

_ "Fine! I'll check it out. I can not believe I am doing this. Sora, you so owe me!"_

"Thanks Ri! I really appreciate it!" Sora grinned before hanging up on his friend. Sora snapped his phone shut before running to his room to hide.

Over the next few minutes Sora heard a few more crashes, confirming that there really was a burglar outside.

Finally the noises stopped and there was a knock on his front door. Gripping his cell phone and the baseball bat he hid under his bed, the brunet crept out of his room and down the hallway to the door.

He readied the bat as he opened the door.

"Sora! What the hell!" It was Riku, taken aback by Sora's menacing look and weapon.

Sora lowered the bat immediately. "Sorry Riku.. Didn't mean to scare you. I just wasn't sure who it was at the door. Can't be too careful."

"But you knew I was coming!"

Sora thought about this for a minute. "True…But you know how paranoid I get."

The brunet laughed as the silver-haired teen rolled his eyes and raised up an orange tiger cat by the scruff of its neck.

"Here's your burglar." Riku teased. Sora blinked before smiling.

"Cheese!" Sora exclaimed, grabbing the cat from his friend.

"He got into the flower pots outside the window and knocked them down." Riku tried explaining, but the brunet was too busy rubbing his face up against the cat's fur.

Riku blinked at him before shaking his head and walking away, saying, "Sora, you are a friggin' idiot."

* * *

**Author's Note:** See kinda stupid xD Not my favorite one ever, but I guess there'll be ones I don't quite like. Now, I'll probably start on the requests. All **two **of them! Please please send in your requests!


End file.
